


Pages

by eva6



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Twilight and Dinky talk about books.( I've been a My little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan for years, Even if I only watch the first two seasons and nothing else.)





	Pages

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Nothing important, Why?"

"Just asking, that's all."

The purple unicorn laid down next to her girlfriend.

Moments like this were nice.

\--------  
A few minutes later...

"Are you reading about spells?"

"No, Twilight, I'm not reading about spells."

"Okay."

Twilight laid her head down.

"I'm not really into magic anyway."

"I understand."


End file.
